This invention relates to a novel stuffed figure and, in particular, to a figure providing an attractive aesthetic character and being capable of standing by itself or in conjunction with other objects for aesthetic and functional purposes.
Many designs of novelty items in the form of stuffed animals, humanized characters, and the like have been provided for hundreds of years. None of these prior creations have combined the advantages of an inexpensive and easily fabricated figure with the desirable attributes of standing by itself or in conjunction with other objects in a unique manner. Some of these figures in the past have required stands or attachment elements to be maintained upright by themselves or in conjunction with another object.
The invention of the application provides an attractive figure in the form of a human of any selected design, such as, for example, a Santa Claus or other representations of persons, characters or animals having arm-like features. The figure of the invention is in the form of stuffed body parts interconnected to create the illusion of a figure. The figure is formed with elongated arms which serve several purposes, namely to attain a self hugging-like gesture, to extend from the body in any orientation, or to encircle an object for display purposes. In all situations, the figure is capable of maintaining an upright position without external support. The invention of the application provides an easy to manufacture and unique novelty item which combines functionality with artistic considerations.